Reconsider
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Ron tells George his plans to become an auror.


**Reconsider**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** Ron tells George his plans to become an auror.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just another one of those average people who don't, unfortunately, own Harry Potter. Sorry to get your hopes up.

* * *

"Hey, George?" I looked up from my parchment as I heard the voice of my younger brother call for me.

"Over here." I called back. I looked back down at the parchment in my hands and continued to count boxes of love potions as I wondered where Ron had been this morning. I heard Ron's heavy footsteps as he made his way through the labyrinth of shelves until he stood next to me. I looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Where were you this morning?", Normally, Ron had crashed on the couch or in the guest room of the flat above the store if we were both working late like we had last night. But this morning, when I awoke, I did not see the familiar sight of my 19 year old brother snoring away on my lumpy sofa. Instead all that was left was a hastily scribbled note saying that he would be back soon and not to worry. Of course I was worried though. I had been that way a lot recently after- after everything that happened.

Ron gave me a small hesitant smile and worried the side of his lip in between his teeth. This only made me suspicious. I set my clipboard down on the shelf and turned to face Ron as I leaned up against the shelves of products.

"Go on. Spit it out." I told him.

"I-I-I" Ron stuttered for a minute, but then took a deep breath and then in a rush said, "I got a job."

I stared at my brother, "Yes, Ron. You do have a job. You've had one since I reopened the shop."

"I got a new one." Ron spoke hesitantly.

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth open slightly at Ron's announcement. What?

"Huh?" I asked not sure if I heard correctly.

"I got a job."

"Doing what?" I asked exasperatedly.

Here Ron paused and looked down at his shoes. I felt anger well up inside of me. If that moron got hired at Zonko's-

"Please, tell me, that you didn't get a job at Zonko's. Just please, tell me you didn't. Because if you did-"

"No." Ron's voice was soft and meek, "I got a job at the ministry."

"The ministry?" I asked taken a back.

"Yeah." Ron looked up at me then, "I'm gonna be an auror."

I froze as fear flooded me. No. No. No. No. No no no! Ron? An auror? No. This could not be happening. Ron and I stared at each other, he is concern and I in fear. We had just gotten through a war, and now my baby brother is going out to fight the evils of the world on his own by choice? No. I wasn't going to let it happen.

"No. No. No. No." I mumbled to myself and then spoke louder to Ron, "No way."

Ron sighed and nodded, "They hired me this morning. I suppose to report-"

"No. Ron, don't you have to, oh I don't know, have like two years of training before you can become an auror? Training that you don't have."

"Kingsley is letting Harry and I in without-" I felt something inside of me bend.

"If it's the pay, I can give you a raise. Were doing better right now. And you can go on holiday when ever you want and I could throw in benefits. Take whatever days you want off. You want a longer lunch hour than take all the time you want-" I tried to offer.

"Ron shook his head and interrupted me, "George, it's not about the money. Or the benefits or holiday opportunities or anything like that. This is my dream."

Anger surged through my veins, "And when were you planning on telling me all of this?"

"I wanted to make sure I actually got in before I told anyone." Ron told me calmly.

"Well, you can't quit without telling me a month in advance so I can hire an new sales clerk." I told him my voice raising and becoming more frantic as I spoke. Sure, I knew I was being a total ass, but if crushing Ron's dreams kept him safe than I really didn't care.

"George." Ron pinched his nose as he closed his eyes, "You know that that isn't true."

"No, Ron, it is. I'm not letting you quit suddenly just so you can go endanger yourself when you are perfectly safe working here." I told him as I brushed by him and made my way towards the counter.

"I should have known this would come up." I heard Ron say to himself.

"Should have known what would've come up, Ronald?" I turned back to face him, eyes blazing.

"Ever since the war ended, you've kept everybody close to you and you freak out every time somebody tries to leave. I get that it all has to do because Fred-"

Ron had said _his_ name. Ron had said _the_ name. I felt tears well in my eyes. Ron had mentioned the one person who I just couldn't think about because it brought me to much pain. And between what was going on with Ron and between losing _him_, I just couldn't take it anymore. I spun on my heel and made my way back towards the counter leaving Ron behind.

"You were this way when Charlie left for Romaina too." Ron's voice followed me as I walked, knowing that he was behind me.

"Well, sorry for trying to keep everybody safe. Sorry for trying to keep everybody else alive." My voice cracked as I said the last word. Alive. That was something _he_ would never be again. It was something that Charlie may not be again if he isn't careful around those dragons. And if Ron became in auror, it might be something that might be taken from him in a split second.

"George, I-" Ron started in his calm soothing voice. The one that he reserved for Hermione when she awoke screaming.

"Ron, please, don't do this." I turned back to face him, tears flowing freely down my face now, "We can just pretend like this never happened and I can still give you a raise and more time on holiday."

Ron shook his head softly, "I'll be okay George."

"No you won't!" I argued back, "That's what _he_ said before we went our separate ways. He said he'd be okay and that he'd meet up with me in the great hall, b-but look what happened. _He's_ _gone_. So don't you dare tell me you'll be okay." I was full out sobbing by now. This was the most I had talked about _him_in a long time.

Ron came closer to me and pulled me to him, giving me a big warm hug.

"What happened was an accident-" he tried to reason.

"And you could be killed at any moment, accident or not." I argued.

"I'll be careful."

"Accident happen whether you're careful or not."

Ron sighed and squeezed me tightly for a couple seconds, "I'm not backing out of this, George."

I felt something inside of me completely break. I felt like I was letting my baby brother sentence himself to death and there was nothing I could do but just stand by and watch and see what happens.

"Promise me one thing?" I asked through sobs.

"Anything within reason."

"Reconsider."

**THE END**

**A/N:**( Okay. Not exactly how I planned, but I don't think it was half bad. I know George is kinda OOC and kinda emotional, but it thought since he was still recovering from losing Fred that he would still be pretty emotional and clingy. Hence the reason why he doesn't want to let Ron become an auror. Well, other than that, I am becoming quite adapted to my new house though I am still missing my city life. But, then again I am pretty much doing the same thing I did in the city. Staying inside, listening to a mix of Imagine Dragons, Maroon 5, and Beyoncé, writing Fanfics, watching Marcus Butler and Conner Franta videos on Youtube, and being normally obsessed with Pintrest. It's still a beautiful life. Granted I am now doing these things in a freezing basement where I need to were sweaters, socks and wrap myself in multiple blankets to survive in. But, enough of my life. R&amp;R. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
